ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Night - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:14 PM It's fairly late in the night, Deryn's phone buzzes with a text. "Hey, sugar, feel like a little massage trade? <3" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 8:38 PM Deryn is awake, reading, when they receive the message. “Im up for it:)”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:43 PM Penny sends another message. "Meet me in the sunroom?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 8:53 PM “Be there in five.” Deryn replies, marking their page and heading down to the sunroom Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:54 PM Penny's inside the sunroom, still wearing her day's clothes. She's light up the candles lying around the room and her phone is proped up against the table, playing low music. "Hey, Sugar." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 9:00 PM Deryn walks in, taking in the scene. They raise an eyebrow. “Hey Penny,” They say with a smile Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:01 PM "Hey, sugar." Penny says smiling. "Hope this ain't too much, I just like gettin' the right mood when it comes to R 'n R." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 9:09 PM “Nothing wrong with that. This is perfect.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:11 PM Penny smiles. "Would you like me to start takin' care of ya?" She takes a little pot of massaging cream from the table. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 9:17 PM “Please.” Deryn says, pulling their top off and laying on their stomach. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:20 PM (What is Deryn wearing under their top?) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 9:20 PM (Sports bra) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:21 PM Penny comes closer. "D'ya like it gentle or d'ya like it rough?" She takes the paste and puts some around Deryn's back and shoulder, then places her hands on their naked skin but waits for Deryn's answer. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 9:24 PM “Mmm somewhere in the middle. I want to feel it, but I don’t want to be bruised.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:25 PM "Gotcha." Penny starts massaging Deryn, first gently, but then she stronger. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 9:32 PM Penny massages over a knot in Deryn’s back. “Right there.” They say, rolling their back.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:49 PM Penny feels the knot and focuses on it, massaging deep and hard, but still trying to be gentle enough not to hurt Deryn. "Y'know, sugar, you got nice skin." May 22, 2018 Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 8:15 AM “Thanks.” Deryn says. “You’ve got nice fingers. Seriously, where did you learn how to do this?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:16 AM "Lots of trainin' sessions with Mina." Penny says. "Gotta help her unwind after a good fight." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 8:24 AM “Mmm” Deryn relaxes into the massage. “Who’s Mina?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:24 AM "She... used to be my girl." Penny says, she stops for a second but continues the massage. Through their power, Deryn can sense some sadness and melancholy.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:11 AM “What happened? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:12 AM "It's alright, sugar." Penny says. "We just have different needs an' desires, we couldn't be each other's perfect gal, but we're still friends." Penny seems to tell the truth, she has feelings for Mina, but she's accepting of the situation.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:40 AM “I’m sorry. It’s good that you’re still friends though.” Deryn says. They’re quiet for a moment, enjoying the massage. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:43 AM "Can I ask ya somethin'?" Penny asks after a minute of silence. There's confusion and conflict within Penny. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:43 AM “What is it?” Deryn asks, sensing the confusion and conflict. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:44 AM "Do you think it's wrong if someone ain't capable of just lovin' only one person?" Penny asks. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 10:04 AM Deryn is quiet for a moment. “No, I don’t. If anything, I think it’s weird that everyone is expected to only love one person. Love doesn’t have to fit into one standard role.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:06 AM Penny nods quietly for a moment, a little relief washes over her. "Well, sugar, I reckon my back could use some of 'em hands." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 10:50 AM “Alright.” Deryn says, standing up. They pop their fingers, then scoop out a bit of massage cream Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:53 AM Penny takes off her top, she's wearing a black and purple bra with a little bow. She lies down just as Deryn did. "Still warm from ya." She says, smiling. Penny's bruises already look a few days old.(edited) (There's probably a massage table in the sunroom) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:00 AM “How do you like it?” Deryn asks, hands above her back. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:01 AM "Rough as you can." Penny says. "These muscles are denser than normal." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:20 AM Deryn starts massaging Penny, applying pressure. “This okay?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:23 AM "Darn, that is good." Penny says, mewling a little. "I kinda like it when it hurts, ain't anythin' that makes ya feel more alive." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 1:07 PM “As long as it’s not too much.” Deryn says, moving their hands over Penny’s shoulders. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 2:11 PM "Nah, just 'nough I like it." Penny says, letting a little moan and then sigh of relief. "You ain't got bad hands, sugar." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 3:52 PM Deryn’s cheeks turn pink. “Thanks. I’m pretty sure I just had the best massage of my life, just trying to repay the favor.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:54 PM "They're warm." Penny says. "It's nice." A little flash of arousal passes through Penny. "How much of my head can ya feel?"(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 4:20 PM “I can tell that you’re relaxed, and that you’re happy. Sorry if it’s invasive, I can’t turn it off.” They say, wondering why Penny asked. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:21 PM "Nah, just wonderin'." Penny says. "If I minded I wouldn't have set this up, would I?" She seems confident, a little flirty.(edited) Penny's brain switches gear and for a moment she thinks of sensual stuff and Deryn, but keeping herself from going too far. "Can ya feel that?" She teases.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 4:40 PM Deryn’s cheeks turn a deep shade of red. “Yeah, erm, yes. I can.” They say, running a hand down Penny’s back. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:42 PM Penny laughs a little. "I hope that wasn't too much?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 4:58 PM Deryn laughs lightly and leans down close to Penny’s ear. “Not at all.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:59 PM Penny has a little shiver as Deryn whisper in their ear. She sits up on the massage chair, she doesn't seem to embarased by her lack of clothing, although her skin does turn a tad pinker, which is quite noticeable against her pale freckled skin. "I'm glad to hear that." She says with a shy smile. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 5:08 PM Deryn’s skin is also pink as they lean back up, their face close to Penny’s. They smile shyly and bite their lip. “Me too.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:09 PM "You know what I'm thinkin?" Penny asks. "You look mighty pretty Deryn." Her accent seems a tad lighter as she says that.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 5:17 PM “You know, I was just about to say the same about you.” Deryn says softly. “You’re beautiful, Penny.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:18 PM Penny blushes, looks away for half a second, when she looks back, her smile grew. She raises a hand to carress Deryn's cheek. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 5:20 PM Deryn puts an arm around Penny, and runs a hand through her hair. They make eye contact, smile, and lean in slightly. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:23 PM Penny closes the distance between the two of them, pushing her head forward and pressing her lips against Deryn's, her lips taste faintly of cheery lip balm.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 5:25 PM Deryn parts their lips slightly, smiling into the kiss Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:26 PM Penny's hand slides behind Deryn's head, holding their neck gently. She kisses Deryn with an open mouth, she's not shy or restrained.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 5:36 PM Deryn moans softly, and kisses back with just as much enthusiasm, one hand in Penny’s hair, the other on her lower back. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:51 PM Penny shivers as Deryn's hand carresses her back, with her hands she guides Deryn's body even closer, her knees wraps themselves over the sides of Deryn's hips, keeping them in place. "You're a darn good kisser." She mutters, coming out for a little breath. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 6:10 PM “You’re not so bad yourself,” Deryn says, also coming up for breath before trailing small kisses along the side of Penny’s jaw. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:18 PM Penny's whole body shivers. "I gotta ask she whispers are far are we goin'?" She whispers to Deryn's ear before dropping a little kiss into their neck.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 6:57 PM Deryn arches their neck. “Let’s keep it above the belt for now.” They whisper back. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:04 PM "Alright, hot stuff." Penny whispers in their ear before kissing their way down to Deryn's neck. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 7:10 PM Deryn shivers, tightening their grip around Penny. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:15 PM (Skip forward, see how they handle when they're done?) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 7:16 PM (Sure) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:17 PM Penny and Deryn are presumably sitting on one of the couch, cooling off from their moment. Penny leans in against Deryn. After a moment, she reaches up and kisses their cheek. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 8:19 PM Deryn smiles and runs their thumb across her jawline. “You’re fantastic.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:27 PM "I can say the same." Penny smiles, she drops a quick little kiss on Deryn's lip. "have ya ever been with anyone?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 8:35 PM Deryn blushes slightly and shakes their head. “No, not really. Nothing that meant anything.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:38 PM "Where d'ya want to go from here?" Penny asks. "Was this just a moment, or somethin' more?" Her finger traces Deryn's collar bone.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 8:42 PM Deryn presses a kiss on Penny’s temple. “I’d like it to be more, but I’m not going to pressure into anything.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:48 PM "I've been in somethin' before... An' I felt trapped, I told ya earlier, 'bout how I ain,t one capable of just lovin' one person..." Penny exhudes a mix or disgust and shame, directed at herself... Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:07 PM “Penny, look at me.” Deryn says putting their hands over hers. “I told you before, the idea that someone can and should only love one person at a time just doesn’t make any sense at all. If we decided to make this more than a moment I wouldn’t try and constrain you or hold you down, and I know you would be the same with me. You shouldn’t have to worry about who and how you love.” Deryn says, taking a hand and caressing Penny’s cheek Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:11 PM Penny smiles shyly, a conflicting mix of emotions going through her; confusion, relief, happiness, worry. "Thanks, Deryn." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:23 PM Deryn smiles. “No problem.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:26 PM "I think..." Penny pauses. "I need some time thinkin'..." She sighs. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:33 PM Deryn nods. ”Take your time. And please, don’t worry too much about it. I’m here, no matter what you decide.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:36 PM Penny nods. She wraps her arm around Deryn and holds them for a moment. "Thank you." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:40 PM Deryn places a light kiss on the top of her head. “Of course.” May 23, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:52 AM "It's... gettin' late." Penny says. "You ought to get some rest." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 8:58 AM Deryn nods, standing. “You should too.” They say, offering a hand to help her up.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:01 AM Penny says, taking the offered hand. "I've got some thinkin' to do." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 9:06 AM “Alright. Just... don’t worry over it too much, okay?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:10 AM "I promise I won't." Penny comes closer and gives Deryn one last hug. "i'm sorry..." She mutters. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 9:58 AM Deryn returns the hug. “Don’t be. Goodnight, Penny.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:06 AM Penny nods and stays behind for a moment. Rather than sleep, she'll hide down in her lab, working all night. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 11:21 AM Deryn goes back to their room and lays on the bed, unable to sleep and full of varying emotions. Category:Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay